


Payoffs

by QuickYoke



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: @red - fight me you coward, F/F, Fluff, I cannot believe I wrote this, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/pseuds/QuickYoke
Summary: "It's ridiculous that I want this. It must be the hormones," she added the last as a mutter."At least you have an excuse."Jaina huffed with laughter. Then her eyes widened as she realised what Sylvanas had said. She stared. "You - You can't be serious."the unofficially official sex scene from Consequences ch3 by Redisaid
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 29
Kudos: 533





	Payoffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075320) by [Redisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid). 



> I wrote this because Red was too much of a COWARD to do it herself. 
> 
> And now that I’ve finally exorcised this demon from my blood, I can return to writing Drust AU. Good riddance.

"What's that for? Cooking?"

Jaina was sitting near the hearth, her gaze bright and inquisitive. She pointed at the little bottle of oil Sylvanas had produced from a basket. Sylvanas herself was kneeling before the fire, pulling back the towel draped over the basket to reveal its contents and arranging them on the ground. Most were, indeed, foodstuffs, which she piled up in one area nearest the wooden cutting board.

"No," Sylvanas answered, and she set the oil closer to the fire. Not so close that the glass would warp or crack, but close enough that its contents would grow warm.

Frowning in bemusement, Jaina asked, "Then, what?"

"Do you want your soup, or not?" Sylvanas pulled out her knife and began cutting up a carrot. The chicken was thankfully already diced -- courtesy of the merchant Velonara had bought it from. 

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. Now, hand me those potatoes already."

Even when Jaina leaned forward as much as she could, it wasn't very far. Her round stomach reduced mobility, made her -- in her own words -- 'ponderous.' Sylvanas never commented whenever Jaina would start throwing around adjectives about herself like that. It was dangerous to do so. Instead, she held out the small sack of potatoes and a paring knife, which Jaina swiped from her hands with an exasperated look. 

It was a good day. Sylvanas had noticed it the moment she walked into the tower. Jaina had propped her feet atop a cushion while she read near the fire. These days she almost never wore shoes. Her ankles were too big to fit into her usual pairs, and even though Sylvanas had no doubt Jaina could summon herself new pairs with a snap of her fingers she never did. 

One of Sylavnas' gifts had been a pair of soft woollen socks, which had been received gratefully on a chilly day. She might not be able to feel the chill in the air, but these days Jaina always had the fire going. Whenever Sylvanas came into the tower, Jaina was huddled near it with a blanket thrown across her lap. Chopped wood had been stacked all along one wall nearest the hearth. The heart of winter was fast approaching the lands of Lordaeron.

Hence the soup.

Scraping the chopped carrots into a pot filled with water over the fire, Sylvanas nodded towards the book Jaina had dog-eared and placed on the arm of her chair. "What have you been reading today?"

"A knitting manual, actually." Jaina's hands worked carefully as she peeled the potatoes, taking off the peels in one long curly stripe, which she then discarded into the now empty basket. "I figured I ought to make something. For -- you know -" She tapped the side of her own round stomach with an elbow.

"Never took you for the knitting sort," said Sylvanas as she moved onto slicing the fresh ginger. 

"Oh, I'm not. I'm terrible at it, really. But I can enchant some needles to do the work without my input." 

"Useful."

Jaina hummed in agreement. Then, she handed over the last of the peeled potatoes to Sylvanas. "Here."

Taking them without comment, Sylvanas diced them. Between the two of them, it was quick work getting all of the ingredients together into the pot. They had done this so many times before that they needed very little input from one another, moving in an easy orchestrated pattern. 

Soon, Sylvanas was sitting in her chair -- and it truly was _her_ chair, something that Jaina had made very clear -- and waiting for dinner to be ready. As she glanced around, she could see the evidence of Jaina’s earlier tinkering with knitting needles. There were failed attempts piled high and just out of sight behind Jaina’s armchair. Various coloured balls of yard were stacked precariously beside these lumpy creations. A pair of knitting needles had been stabbed rather viciously into one, so that they stuck straight up in the air. 

When Jaina noticed Sylvanas’ raised eyebrows, she followed the track of her gaze. Then, she made a face. “I never could get the hang of knitting or needlepoint,” Jaina confessed. “My mother has always been excellent with needlework, but that trait seems to have passed me right by.”

“It must have gone to one of your brothers instead,” Sylvanas said dryly.

Jaina chuckled. They chatted amiably while they waited for the soup to finish cooking. Conversation flowed as easily as wine, which -- though Jaina confessed to never having been much of a drinker -- she missed being able to have on occasion. 

After Jaina had eaten, and their talk had dwindled like the fire -- its bed of coals glowing warm and red -- she pointed to the bottle still sitting beside the heart. “So, are you ever going to tell me what that’s for?”

Sylvanas glanced over at the bottle of oil. Rising to her feet, she fetched it and the towel she had brought draped over the basket. Before sitting back in the chair, she pushed it closer to Jaina, who watched this all with a puzzled furrow in her brow. Sylvanas sat back down. With one hand, she spread the towel across her lap. Then she uncorked the bottle of warm unscented oil, drizzled a small amount into her palm, set the bottle on the ground, and began rubbing her hands together. 

She nodded towards Jaina’s swollen bare feet. “Give me one of those.”

Jaina stared at her. “What?”

Rolling her eyes, Sylvanas said, “Your foot.” She gestured to the towel on her lap. “Here. Now.”

“You really don’t have to -” Jaina started, but Sylvanas shook her head.

“We’re doing your lower back next,” Sylvanas said. "I know they ache. And this is the least I can do. Besides -" she waved towards the hearth and Jaina's leftover meal. "- the rest." 

With a relenting sigh, Jaina lifted one leg and set her foot onto Sylvanas' lap. She sat stiffly in her seat, clutching the arms of her chair as though bracing herself for impact. She refused to meet Sylvanas' gaze, her eyes fixed firmly upon the fire, chewing her lower lip. 

"Relax," Sylvanas murmured. 

"I am relaxed." 

Snorting in disbelief, Sylvanas ensured her normally icy hands were well warmed by the oil before setting herself to task. At the first firm press of her thumbs against the sole of Jaina's foot, Jaina's leg tensed. But as Sylvanas began to work, the tension slowly melted from her. When Sylvanas slowly worked her way up to her ankles, Jaina sighed softly. Eventually she had sunk back against the cushions of her chair, her eyes half closed as Sylvanas rubbed firm circles against the swelling of her ankle. 

"Okay," Jaina murmured. "Yeah. This is -" She paused for another near blissful sigh, her eyes sliding fully shut when Sylvanas hit a particularly good spot. "- great. This is great. You may continue." 

"Oh? Are you saying you don't want to kick me out?" Sylvanas's mouth curled in a lopsided grin. 

One of Jaina's eyes cracked open, and she grumbled, "Only if you insist on smirking like a lynx." 

"My apologies. No smirking allowed." Sylvanas schooled her features to be extra stern. "It's bad for the child." 

Eyes closing once more, Jaina nodded. "That's right. I distinctly remember reading about that the other day in one of those medical texts." 

"Well, then it must be true." 

The conversation petered off the longer Sylvanas continued. When Syvlanas gently patted Jaina's foot, now slick with oil, Jaina groaned, "No. Not yet." 

Sylvanas tsked, a tap of her tongue against the backs of her teeth. "You have two feet, remember? Give me the other one." 

Grudgingly, Jaina did as she was told. This time there wasn't the slightest hint of hesitation. She had already been reduced to a puddle in her chair. And when Sylvanas started in on her other foot, Jaina's head lolled back against the back of her seat. 

"This is better than -" Jaina began, but cut herself off; her cheeks went pink. 

Sylvanas arched an eyebrow at her, but her hands never stopped. "Your past lovers must have been very boring indeed." 

Jaina sank down a little further in her chair, her expression a cross between mortified and sheepish. "That's not what I meant." 

"Isn't it?" Sylvanas dug her fingers into the balls of Jaina's foot until she heard a sharp intake of breath. "My mistake." 

Jaina cleared her throat and tried to appear aloof, but her face remained slightly flushed.She closed her eyes and settled back in her chair. "They were perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"That sounds very exciting."

"And this is different," Jaina continued as though Sylvanas had not spoken. "My feet are very sore."

"Mmm. I noticed."

"If you're going to be an ass, then I will kick you out."

Sylvanas' voice grew very grave. "In that case, retaliatory measures must be taken."

Jaina scowled in confusion. "What -?" And then her eyes shot open when Sylvanas tickled the bottom of her foot. She jerked her leg, glaring dangerously. "Don't you dare," she hissed.

It took every ounce of control for Sylvanas to keep her expression solemn. "I read somewhere that tickles are good for development."

"They are not!" Jaina said adamantly. Then, realising how silly the situation was, she huffed in a mixture of irritation and wry amusement. 

Chuckling to herself, Sylvanas wiped off her hands with the towel. She set the towel onto the ground beside the bottle of oil, then rose. "Come on." She offered Jaina her hands. "Let's get you to bed. I want to work on your back."

Jaina allowed herself to be hauled to her feet, accepting all the help she could get. She grasped Sylvanas shoulder to steady herself, while Sylvanas gently held her elbow. Sylvanas had cracked, and was grinning at her.

Jaina glared back. "You're awful." She tugged at Sylvanas' shoulder. "Now, kiss me."

Sylvanas was all too happy to oblige. She kissed her softly, pulling away slightly when Jaina tried to increase the pressure between them. She brushed her lips across Jaina's, kissing at the corner of her mouth. When Jaina turned her head, seeking to initiate a more heated kiss, Sylvanas instead pressed her lips against Jaina's jaw.

A warm breath of air passed over Sylvanas' ear as Jaina gave a frustrated little huff. "Sylvanas."

"Hmm?" Sylvanas let her mouth rove so that she was pressing a kiss now to Jaina's neck, relishing the short gasp that earned. 

Jaina's voice was breathless when she said, "Kiss me properly, damn you."

Bringing both her hands up to cup Jaina's face, Sylvanas brought their mouths together. A whimper escaped Jaina, and her mouth dropped open, her head tilting to one side. Her hand tightened its grip on Sylvanas' shoulder, the other clenching into a fist around the wine-dark silk of her shirt so that fabric spilled out between her fingers. 

Sylvanas dropped her hands, and without stopping she began to tease the stays at the front of Jaina's robe. She pulled slowly at the bow as though Jaina were a ribbon-wrapt gift. When the first stay fell free, the fabric of Jaina's robe parted. Not much. Just enough to reveal a glimpse of skin beneath her collarbone. 

Jaina was anchoring her in place, her hands firmly trying to hold Sylvanas closer. There was no way to do so with the bump of her stomach between them, however. Sylvanas let her hands wander. She dragged her fingertips between Jaina's feverishly warm skin and the cloth of her robe.

She had thought about this. To deny it would be a lie. For years Sylvanas had thought she was incapable of wanting such things. But for the last two weeks -- after the first time Jaina kissed her here in this very tower -- she had been reminded that she did still want it. They had kissed often since then, but Sylvanas had always been careful. Hesitant, even. As if she couldn’t quite believe that she was allowed to have this after so long. Now, Jaina tasted like heat and sunlight, like a draught from a wellspring of heady mana. She was making soft noises in the back of her throat, which Sylvanas chased after, seeking more. 

When Syvlanas’ hand slipped beneath her robe to cup her breast however, Jaina inhaled sharply and pulled away from this kiss. She was breathing heavily, her eyes still closed. "This is ridiculous."

Sylvanas' head jerked back slightly as though stung. She pulled her hands away. "I should not have presumed -"

"No, I mean -" Jaina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's ridiculous that I want this. It must be the hormones," she added the last as a mutter.

"At least you have an excuse."

Jaina huffed with laughter. Then her eyes widened as she realised what Sylvanas had said. She stared. "You - You can't be serious."

"And why not?"

"Well -! I -! Just look at me." Jaina gestured to herself.

Sylvanas eyes swept slowly over her, lingering in a few places here and there appraisingly. "I am looking."

Flushed and flustered, Jaina said, "I look like an overinflated goblin zeppelin."

"Yes, that was the appeal," Sylvanas drawled.

For that, Jaina gave her shoulder an admonishing swat. Or at least, she would have, had Sylvanas not gently caught her by the wrist. Jaina froze. Sylvanas’ fingers were calloused, but her touch was soft and warm from close contact. Slowly, she slipped her thumb up along the tendons of Jaina's wrist, until she was cradling her hand, exploring the grooves of Jaina's palm with her fingers.

When she kissed the tips of Jaina's fingers, she was rewarded with a tensing of muscle in Jaina's forearm and a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak. 

"All right, yes." Jaina breathed. "I want this." 

"I should give out massages more often," Sylvanas murmured against Jaina's hand. 

"I mean, I won't complain," Jaina said, her eyes still fixed upon where Sylvanas was kissing her fingers. "But to be honest I've been thinking about this for a while now." 

"And you didn't tell me?" Sylvanas took a step forward, carefully guiding Jaina around the chair and towards her work desk. It was closer than the bed, and Jaina's eyes had a glazed look about them that spoke volumes about just how much she had thought of this. 

"Well, I -" Jaina had to swallow when Sylvanas nipped lightly at her fingers. "I just thought it was another passing fashion. I'm not used to being so -" 

"Needy?" Sylvanas finished for her. 

If Jaina's cheeks were pink before, they were certainly flushed bright red now. Sylvanas had herded her to the desk, avoiding any tripping hazards -- the pile of knitting here, the edge of a rug there, a stack of books even -- and when the small of Jaina's back pressed against the edge of the table she stopped. 

Looking down at herself, Jaina asked, "How are we going to do this?" 

"I have a few ideas." Sylvanas let go of Jaina's hand and made a twirling motion with her own. "Turn around." 

Swallowing thickly, Jaina turned. She gripped the edge of the desk in a white-knuckled grasp, her shoulders hunched. Sylvanas reached out and smoothed her hand across Jaina's shoulders. 

"Are you always this tense during sex?" she asked. 

Jaina jerked her head side to side. "No. But I'm not normally this pregnant during sex either."

Sylvanas hummed a wordless note. She let her hands wander across Jaina's back, tracing the wings of her shoulder blades, the length of her spine through the fabric of her robe. Moving the braid aside, she pulled the loosened robe away from the nape of Jaina's neck. When she kissed the exposed skin there, Jaina made a small noise. Her forearms were already starting to tremble, and Sylvanas had barely touched her yet. 

Sylvanas reached around her to unfasten the other stays at the front of her mage robes. The action brought her own chest flush against Jaina's back, and as she kissed the side of Jaina's neck, Jaina tilted her head to one side to allow her better access. She pressed back against Sylvanas, her breathing growing heavy as the last of her stays were untied and her robes fell open. 

When her hand encountered a silky slip, Sylvanas grunted. "How many layers are you wearing?" 

"Just -" Jaina had to pause to gather herself before continuing. "Just two." 

The shift was held together by a series of buttons down the front. Sylvanas took so long undoing them -- taking her time slipping each from their catch and dragging her fingers in the gaps they revealed -- that Jaina impatiently began to help. She tugged feverishly at the buttons until they were free, and then returned to gripping the desk's edge to hold herself upright. Sylvanas kissed a flushed ear. She paused to roll up her sleeves to the elbow before returning to her present task. Rather than strip Jaina completely, she left the robes on. She stroked up along Jaina's inner thigh until she felt wetness dripping down. 

Pausing, Sylvanas murmured against Jaina’s neck. "If I'd known you were this bothered, I would have taken care of you a week ago." 

"That's quite -" Jaina clenched her teeth and stifled a whimper, when Sylvanas' hand completed its path up to the junction of her thighs. 

“Truth be told, I’ve never liked being shorter than you. Until now.” Sylvanas said. “I can reach just fine.”

That earned her a breathless laugh, which was cut off by a moan as Sylvanas circled Jaina’s clit with her fingertips. Sylvanas meant to go slow, to take her time, but soon Jaina was panting, her hips jerking with increasing frequency.

When Sylvanas tried to slow the pace, Jaina hissed, “I swear, if you stop right now, I’ll -”

In answer, Sylvanas raked her teeth across Jaina’s neck. Her free hand cupped Jaina’s breast and rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Jaina ground down against her hand with a deep-seated groan that ended in a series of hitched gasps and corresponding roll of her hips. Even after she had finished though, her hands remained clenched around the edges of the desk. Jaina shivered, every muscle taut.

“Keep going?” Sylvanas asked.

Eyes squeezed shut, Jaina nodded. She cried out when Sylvanas’ fingers resumed their motions, tracing circles against her. Sylvanas could feel a slow fire building beneath her own skin, tepid but there. It spread with every noise, every creak of the desk against the opposite wall, every time Jaina’s movements would cause her to grind back against Sylvanas. 

The second didn’t take much longer than the first. Jaina was holding herself up on the desk, elbows locked, leaning forward and panting as though she had run across half of Lordaeron. A line of dark bruises bloomed on one side of her neck, and Sylvanas was now gripping Jaina’s waist tightly with one hand, her other still lodged firmly between Jaina’s thighs. She rested her forehead against Jaina’s tense shoulder, relishing the periodic shivers that continued to race through her. 

“Do you need a minute?” Sylvanas sounded hoarse to her own ears.

Mutely, Jaina shook her head.

Pulling her hand free and tugging at Jaina’s waist, Sylvanas knelt down on the floor. “Then turn back around.”

Jaina turned. “Shouldn’t I be returning the favour?”

“Later.” 

Sylvanas guided one of Jaina’s legs over her shoulder, holding her securely in place so she wasn’t in danger of slipping. It was suddenly very urgent that she have her mouth on Jaina. 

A hand gripped her hair, fingers digging into her scalp as Sylvanas kissed her way up Jaina’s thigh. After two orgasms and a week of thinking about this, Jaina was impossibly wet. Sylvanas slipped two fingers into her without any resistance. When she added a third, Jaina’s hand in her hair began to tremble. And when Sylvanas placed her mouth upon her, Jaina’s hips bucked. Sylvanas could hear a breathless curse above her, followed by a wordless cry when Sylvanas’ tongue began a series of slow gentle strokes. 

All too soon, Jaina was gasping and tugging weakly at Sylvanas’ hair. "That's enough." Her voice was faint. "Some of us aren't literally indefatigable."

Immediately Sylvanas pulled back. She pressed a sticky kiss against Jaina’s thigh. “Only nearly indefatigable,” she said.

Jaina tilted Sylvanas’ head back and used a corner of her robe to clean the mess off her face. Sweat had darkened Jaina’s temples, and at last the tension seemed to have been drained from her. Though, her eyes were as keen as ever. She urged Sylvanas to her feet and towards the bed. “Good. I’d be disappointed if we were done for the night.”

Sylvanas cupped the back of Jaina’s head. She untangled Jaina’s braid so she could thread her fingers through her pale, gold-streaked hair. “It will take me awhile,” she murmured. “I am not as responsive as I once was.”

Jaina kissed her again. “That’s alright. Just tell me if you get bored, or want to stop. We don’t even have to -”

When Sylvanas returned the kiss, it was all teeth and fire. Her hand tightened its hold at the base of Jaina’s head. Jaina broke away gasping for breath.

“I want to,” Sylvanas said, and her voice had dropped to a low growl. 

Flushed and eager, Jaina nodded. “All right. Great.” 

She put her hand on Sylvanas’ sternum, gently pushing her down so that she sat upon the bed. When Sylvanas tried to lie on the bed however, Jaina shook her head. She reached out, undoing the laces at the front of Sylvanas’ silk shirt until she could pull it over her head. Then she swiped up a pillow from the bed, dropped it to the floor by Sylvanas’ feet, and knelt upon it. Her blue mage robes puddled around her knees, and she had to rearrange herself due to her added bulk. While she did so, Sylvanas took the opportunity to kick off her boots. She had to lift herself up as Jaina tugged her breeches free and pulled her hips closer to the edge of the bed. 

Her body took slowly to remembering what it meant to be alive in any sense. Jaina’s touch felt like it was coming through a layer of thick cloth, muted but tangible. Even when she positioned herself between Sylvanas legs and proved that she did indeed have experience with women, it seemed to take an age. Sylvanas did not buck or writhe or moan. She twitched. She hissed between clenched teeth, fangs bared. Her eyes seared a crimson brighter than their usual wont, fixed upon the sight of Jaina’s mouth and tongue moving against her. 

At one point, Jaina had to stop to shift her weight back and forth between her knees with a wince. “I don’t remember this being quite so rough on my knees in the past.”

Sylvanas carded her hand through Jaina’s hair. “We can stop, if you -?”

But Jaina shook her head. She aimed an exasperated glare at Sylvanas. “I am having a good time. Now, lie back and think of Silvermoon.”

With a huff of laughter, Sylvanas leaned back on her elbows. She did not lie back fully. Her ears were alert, her eyes watchful when Jaina lowered her head to continue. She was finally wet enough for Jaina to use her fingers. Sylvanas’ mouth dropped open slightly, her face going slack as Jaina began to gently suck. 

It crept up on her, sweeping like a wave. Sylvanas did drop back onto the bed then, her hands clawing at the bed sheets until she heard something tear. She choked back on a wail threatening to rise in her throat, the sound seizing like a clenched fist in her mouth. And then it had washed over her, leaving her spent and trembling. 

Jaina drew back, pulling her hand away. Her chest was heaving for breath, her mouth and chin slick. She wiped her face off on the cuff of her robes. Then, making a face, she shrugged the robes free and tossed them aside so that she wore only her creamy shift. 

“I needed to do some laundry anyway,” Jaina sighed. When she tried to rise to her feet, she had to steady herself on Sylvanas’ knees. She winced. “Oh, ow. Remind me to use more cushions next time. Or I can just install some carpet. Anything to warm the place up, really.”

When Sylvanas did not respond, Jaina blinked down at her. “Are you all right?”

Nodding and staring up at the high ceiling, Sylvanas rasped. “Yes.” 

Slowly Jaina lowered herself onto the bed beside her. Sylvanas lifted her head then, plucking at the rents in the sheets. “I will replace these.”

But Jaina only shrugged. “I would gladly trade a set of sheets for that.”

At Jaina’s direction, Sylvanas shuffled over so that they were properly arranged on the bed. She watched Jaina fluff up the pillow she had used for her knees earlier. When Jaina paused to wince and shift her weight a bit as she lay down, Sylvanas said, “I never got to work on your lower back. I know it pains you.”

“Shush. You can pamper me some more tomorrow night, if that’s what you really want. Now -” she pulled a blanket over herself and gestured for Sylvanas to join her. “- come here.”

Sylvanas never would understand how this had happened. If she had been told of this even a year ago, she would have laughed or drawn her bow. Or both. Now, the foreign sensation of satisfaction pooled in her chest as she put her arm around Jaina, who sighed blithely, shuffling herself into a more comfortable position on her side with a spare pillow between her knees, chatting aimlessly all the while. Sylvanas responded in kind, her voice a liquid dark murmur as the bed of coals in the hearth dimmed and the room grew dark.

Wrapped up beneath the safety of the blanket, her skin slowly warmed to the same temperature as Jaina’s. And for the first time of the evening, Jaina looked utterly relaxed. Sylvanas had not needed to sleep in a decade, and she wasn’t about to start now. But she would be damned if anything could get her out of this bed until dawn crept over the horizon. 


End file.
